Winding Tale
by ShimmerT
Summary: Allen is the boy who lost his father and is now stuck paying debts for his adoptive father. He pays them by playing poker. He gets attacked one night his hurt severely and Lavi comes to his rescue. Yaoi Laven AU


**Me: Ok, I just got this idea out of nowhere, I must've been really bored… But yeah…**

**Allen: Am I going to get tortured to the point I wish I could die?**

**Me: NOPE!**

**Allen: *sighs in relief***

**Me: But you're going to have a…. never mind, I don't want to spoil it for the readers!**

**Cross: *smirks***

**Allen: AH!!!!! *jumps away from Cross* What are you doing here??????**

**Cross: I'm in her fanfic of course.**

**Allen: WHAT?! WHY?!**

**Me: Cause he's crucial to the story!! ^^**

**Allen: *sighs***

**Lavi: YOU'RE SOOOOO CUTE ALLEN!!!! *glomps***

**Allen: AH!! *falls to ground with Lavi on top of him***

**Me: I do not own D Gray Man! ^^**

**Lavi: …. *sweat drop* ok… That came out of nowhere….**

**Me: I know… its fun!**

**Allen: Ok…..**

**Me: PLEASE ENJOY!!**

**Allen: Hey wait!!**

**WARNING!!! Abuse, gambling, that kinda stuff!**

**Chapter 1: Painful Encounters**

Allen hummed a soft song as he made his way to the bar. Cross had dumped all his debts on him again, and the bar was the best place to play poker and gamble. All the best players went there, and each and every week, Allen came in a beat them like nothing. And each and every week, more and more players came in to beat this legendary poker player. Really, it was all just a hassle to Allen, because every once in a while he would get roughed up.

This week wouldn't be any different. There was a huge crowd in the bar today, all waiting to play poker with the champ and lose horribly. Allen honestly didn't know why they tried anymore. He had beaten most of them more than just a couple times, and yet, they always came back with half or more of their weekly earnings. And they would always lose that money.

Allen sat down at his usual table and several others sat down as well. "Well, what are we waiting for, champ?" One asked.

Allen smirked and shuffled and dealt the cards with expertise. In the corner of his eyes he saw a mess of red hair. 'Hmm….' Allen shook his head and began the game. He didn't have time to think of such useless things.

A couple hours and several losses later, many of the players began to leave, having lost all their money. Only a few remained, and they quickly lost all of their hard-earned money to a smiling boy with a full house.

Allen stretched and got up, picking up his large bag of money. The bartender smiled. "Hey, kid, why don't you stick around a little longer and have a beer or two?"

Allen smiled. "Oh, Jerry. You know I'm underage. And I really need to get home before Cross gets upset and whoops me." He said with that same smile.

Jerry smiled back. Allen had always been one of his favorite kids in the small town. "You know, that guy, he doesn't do you justice. You work so hard to get all this money to pay those ridiculous debts of his, and gets mad if you're late. You need a night or two away from him. How about I talk to him and you can stay with me for a few nights."

"Thank you Jerry, but I'm afraid I have to decline. Cross will refuse to allow that." Allen said.

Jerry shook his head. "Really.. Is this any way to treat his adoptive son?"

"It's alright Jerry, I'm used to it!" Allen said with his smile. The clock in the bar struck ten, making that smile slip away from Allen's beautiful face. "Oh shit! I'm really going to get my ass beaten tonight! Well, bye Jerry!" With that, Allen ran off without another word.

Running home, he heard footsteps behind him. He sighed. 'Oh great. Another couple of players want their money back..'

"Hey Champ! Stop right there!" A husky voice said.

Allen sighed again and turned around a came face-to-face with one of the players. "Let me guess.. you want your money back. Sorry, but I don't give refunds…" He said flatly.

"Well, that's just too bad…. Champo…" The man said with a smirk. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a knife and sliced at Allen's throat.

Allen quickly dodged the knife. The man growled and swung his knife again. It sliced right down the left side of Allen's face. Allen screamed in pain as he held that side of his face.

The man laughed and quickly kicked Allen down to the ground. "Now you have something on your face to match that ugly arm of yours!" He said with a laugh before walking off.

A tear slipped out of Allen's right eye. How did that man know of his arm? He always kept it hidden.

He heard footsteps again, but did not attempt to get up, too preoccupied with the long cut on his face.

"Hey kid!" A voice he didn't recognize said. "Are you ok." A worried looking red-haired man kneeled down next to him and moved the hand. "Ouch.. That looks nasty. We should get you to the hospital."

"No!" Allen said. "I need to get this money to Cross. I'm fine!" He struggled slightly as the man picked him up.

"No. Getting this cut patched up is first priority. If we don't hurry, it could get infected and you could possibly lose your eye. And that would be such a shame for someone as beautiful as yourself." The man said.

Allen blushed noticeably, and simply nodded, unable to argue with the man. "My name's Allen Walker by the way. What's yours?" He asked.

"Lavi Bookman." The man said, as he picked Allen's thin frame up. "Hey, have you been eating enough? You feel pretty thin…" Lavi said worriedly.

"I'm fine… What does it matter to you anyway?" Allen asked defiantly.

"It's not healthy… If you don't eat enough, eventually it will start affecting your health." Lavi said.

"I said I'm fine. I eat plenty…" Allen said, not looking at Lavi.

Lavi sighed as he carried the boy to the hospital that his grandfather owned. "Jiji!" He yelled as soon as he entered it.

A small old man with panda eyes and a kappa like hair came out. "What is it…" He cut off when he saw Allen. "Cross's kid? What happened?"

"He was attacked. The attacker sliced his face and I brought him here so you can treat it before it gets infected." Lavi said.

"Good thinking.. Bring him this way." Bookman said leading Lavi to one of the many rooms in the hospital. "Place him on the bed and get a washcloth, wash bin and bandages. Plenty of them."

"Aye aye!" Lavi said with a mock salute before running to get the items his grandfather told him to get. It didn't take more than a minute to locate and bring them. "Got em!"

Bookman motioned to a table next to him as he hooked Allen up to an IV. "Get the antistatic." He said.

Lavi ran off to get that as well and brought it quickly. Bookman took the bottle and got some in a syringe. He squirted it into a line that was hooked up to the IV. Allen slowly closed his eyes.

Bookman grabbed the washcloth and dampened it and brought to Allen's face, wiping as much blood as he could from the wound before getting his nettles. He began to sow the wound up. "Amazing…" He said.

Lavi perked up slightly. "What?" He asked curiously.

"Even though the cut starts from his forehead and ends under his eye, there's no damage to the eye at all…." Bookman said as he finished sowing up the wound.

"That is amazing… I wonder why." Lavi said, standing behind his grandfather. Indeed, there was no damage to the eye.

Bookman picked up the bandages and wrapped them around the eye and closed wound skillfully. "Take him to your apartment Lavi." He said. "I'll give Cross a call so he doesn't blow up at the poor boy." Before walking off he added, "Keep the IV with you. He might need it. He's been under-fed."

Lavi nodded and carefully un-hooked the IV from it's stand before picking up Allen. He walked to his apartment. Once inside, he took Allen to his bed and laid him down. He then hung the IV on the bed-frame. He grabbed a chair and sat next to the boy's sleeping form. He smiled slightly. Even with those bandages and that burned arm, Allen was still the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes upon. Lavi carefully moved one of Allen's bangs and planted a kiss on his forehead.

**Me: Ah.. How cute!**

**Lavi: Allen got hurt…**

**Me: Ah… come on… It's nothing that he hasn't been through before. After all, this story doesn't have Innocence in it, so I had to give him the scar somehow!!**

**Lavi: How'd he get the burned arm?**

**Me: You'll find out!! ^^**

**Lavi: Why the suspense???**

**Me: Cause it keeps people reading! ^^**

**Lavi: Hey where's Allen?**

**Me: Sleeping! ^^ That was real antistatic!!**

**Lavi: …. *sweat drop* So we just knocked him out for a good.. 6, 7 hours?**

**Me: Yep! ^^**

**Lavi: What's with that face???**

**Me: I like it! ^^**

**Lavi: *sighs* Please review people!!**

**Me: Yes, Please! ^^ **

**Lavi: *face-palm***

**Me: And please be reminded that all flames will be used to burn my P.E. teacher who has a serious death wish! ^^**

**Lavi: Shall we?**

**Me: YES!! ^^**

**Me and Lavi: BYEZZ!!!**

**Me: ^^**


End file.
